pripara_s2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cyalume Change
laala aura.jpg|Laala Aura mirei aura.png|Mirei Aura sophie aura.jpg|Sophie Aura shion aura.png|Shion Aura leona aura.png|Leona Aura falulu aura.png|Falulu Aura faruru aura.jpg|Falulu Aura 2 Solami change final.jpg|SoLaMi SMILE Aura dressing pafe aura.png|Dressing Pafe Aura solami dressing.jpg|SoLaMi Dressing Aura laala change.jpg|Laala Aura 2 Mikan change final.jpg|Mikan Aura Aroma aurora.jpg|Aroma Aura Cyalume aromageddon 4.jpg|Aromageddon Aura Fuwari Aura.png|Fuwari Aura Ajimi.png|Ajimi Aura DLM.png|Dorothy Laala and Mikan coord in the Pripara police Cyalume Change is a coord change that idols go through after a Making Drama, which completely changes their coord, After the idols Cyalume Change, most of the stage darkens, with a few lights still on, and their coord glows. In order to do this, a PriPass is necessary. While most idols typically do the Cyalume Change after a Making Drama, there are two exceptions; Sophie Hojo, who didn't perform a Making Drama, and Falulu Bokerdole, who performed a Making Drama with SoLaMi♡Dressing after Cyalume Changing. Sophie's sister, Cosmo Hojo, designs the Cyalume Coords. In season 2, the PriPass is replaced with the Cyalume Charm, but still has the same effect. However, when using it during a Dream Theater Live, The Cyalume Charm also adds additional wings depending on your idol type. This change is called the Cyalume Fairy Auras of Idols *Laala Manaka :Multicolored Ribbons *Mirei Minami :Multicolored Candies *Sophie Hojo :Multicolored Roses with Hearts *Shion Todo :Multicolored Bat Wings *Dorothy West :Multicolored Sea Anchors *Leona West :Multicolored Sea Anchors *Faruru Bokerdole :Multicolored Gears *Cosmo Hojo :Multicolored Atoms *Aroma Kurosu :Multicolored Hearts With Devil horns *Mikan Shiratama :Multicolored Hearts With Halos *Fuwari Midorikaze : Multicolored lucky Clovers Laala Manaka Laala Aura 1.jpg Laala Aura 2.jpg Laala Aura 3.jpg Laala Aura 4.jpg Laala change.jpg Laala Aura 5.jpg Laala Aura 6.jpg Laala Aura 7.jpg Laala Aura 8.jpg Mirei Minami Aurora 17.jpg Aurora 18.jpg Aurora 19.jpg Aurora 20.jpg Aurora 21.jpg Aurora 22.jpg Aurora 23.jpg Aurora 24.jpg Sophie Hojo sophie change 1.jpg sophie change 2.jpg sophie change 3.jpg sophie change 4.jpg sophie change 5.jpg Sophie change 6.jpg Sophie change 7.jpg Sophie change 8.jpg Sophie change 9.jpg Shion Todo Shion aura.png Dorothy West dorothy change.jpg Leona West Leona aura.png Faruru Bokerdole Faruru aura.jpg Falulu aura.png SoLaMi SMILE Solami smile change 1.jpg Solami smile change 2.jpg Solami smile change 3.jpg Solami smile change 4.jpg Solami change final.jpg Solami smile change 5.jpg Solami smile change 6.jpg Solami smile change 7.jpg Solami smile change 8.jpg Dressing Pafe Dressing pafe aura.png dresing pafe change 1.jpg dressing pafe change 2.jpg SoLaMi Dressing Solami dressing.jpg Aroma Kurosu aroma pose 4.jpg AROMA AURORA 2.jpg AROMA AURORA 4.jpg AROMA AURORA 3.jpg aroma aurora.jpg AROMA POSE 2.jpg AROMA.jpg aroma pose 3.jpg Mikan Shiratama mikan change.jpg mikan change 2.jpg mikan change 4.jpg mikan change 3.jpg mikan change final.jpg mikan change 5.jpg mikan change 6.jpg Aromageddon Cyalume aromageddon 1.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 2.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 3.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 4.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 5.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 6.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 7.jpg Fuwari Midorikaze Fuwari Change 1.jpg Fuwari Change 2.jpg Fuwari Change 3.jpg Fuwari Change 4.jpg Fuwari Aura.png Fuwari Change 5.jpg Fuwari Change 6.jpg Fuwari Change 7.jpg Fuwari Change 8.jpg Category:Cyalume Change Category:Anime Category:In-Show Category:Important Items